kingdomheartscanonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kingdom Hearts Canon-Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hi Guess who =P - Mystery person =P You haven't created a world for Kuzko? I can help Still mystery person ::LOL! I knew it was you! I have a world, I just can't think of a name. - EternalNothingnessXIII 13:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hellooooooooo! I see you made a canon-fanon wiki. I was being nosy and found it ^_^. This is "she who can't login because her computer decided to be a jerk!!!}} ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Hm Thanks :D Like I said, Dawn is a real challenge, just like Aqua was for Nomura. I have this awesome cover design for the game, in which she's a blonde Aqua, but I don't want to make too many new character corrections... This may be what she looks like, and once I confirm her appearance, I'll be able to get to work on her role. We all ready know her fate :P - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I see. Well then, is there any templates you need help with or need created? Same for the welcome/warning templates, just give me an image and I'll get right on it.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm here! With questions! Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. I'm here. I just have a question about Olympus Coliseum. How would Herc, Meg, and Peg be alive if this twenty years before BBS? Hercules isn't twenty and Megara wouldn't be either. And Pegasus was made when Hercules was born. This is a bit of a plot hole here.--''Random!to a point!'' 21:16, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly. That's why I plan to fix this time gap to five years. I'm not sure, but I may edit some characters out. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:17, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'm willing. What should I do exactly?--''Random!to a point!'' 21:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure. Why not get yourself acquainted with what I have written so far? If you come on the IRC, we can discuss it. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I assume you mean the IRC over at KHwiki?--''Random!to a point!'' 21:31, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I read and found out what I needed to. Will I meet you there?--''Random!to a point!'' 21:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC? I'm on and message you, with no response? Something up?--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hows it going CAN I BE AN ADMINISTRATOR? PLease please please please please. Still, have a good week at school see you later! It is me, ZTG from the other wiki. Don't you recognize me? but can I be an administrator on your cool wiki? It is me ZexionTheGamer, how don't you remember me? ='( ::First of all, I DO remember you. Second, I need to see what sort of a contributor you are here before I deal out staff posistions. - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:08, February 16, 2010 (UTC) i am sorry, your thing sent me a message, and I thought you forgot about me. Then I thought: "oh wait, you aren't on right now." I will prove my worth! Hey, On the page about THe Keyblade war, you put the events take place 5 years before the events of the first. Why say he made his Debue in BbS, Or are you forgetting your own plot XD Sexy Zexy, Sexy Zexy, more fun than... a pillow fight o.O - ZexionThe 23:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::We're keeping this in views of the ENTIRE series. Xehanort's first appearance was BBS. That's how there is a screenshot on the page, not just artwork. - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm here! If you could look at the characters Void and Shadow, and see if you could create an image to match their appearance sections, that'd be super! It'd also be great if you could cut out that image of Xehanort. - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Blogs I say we remove the blog option entirely. Remember the problems we had with them over at the KHW? We don't need this wiki to have that problem. Even if they could be helpful, they aren't used as such. I say we get rid of them. Thoughts?--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 02:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Well that may be nice, but we don't exactly have enough users for this to be a problem. - EternalNothingnessXIII 04:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Charatcer design I've been sketching here and there. You're welcome to help. - EternalNothingnessXIII 01:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey ENX How can I help for this Canon Fanon wiki I can make a chrater or a keyblade or somthing like that your choice.---joekeybladeaura 00:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Howdy! Hey, good to see ya again, ENXIII! I'm sure you remember me from the KHWiki. So, how've you been doin'? I've come up with a couple of ideas for The Keyblade War; just look on my userpage. VoidCommanderExdeath 00:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks! Now, for those ideas I made...I thought it would be best to ask you before putting up pages. Especially since Keyblade War is your idea. What are your opinions on them? VoidCommanderExdeath 18:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Very well, then. I understand. Thank you for your time and patience. Is there any way I can help improve the Wiki? VoidCommanderExdeath 18:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I guess I could work on the world articles, seeing as they're all stubs. I just need to find out the layout and all that other stuff. VoidCommanderExdeath 18:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I lied. I decided to do character articles, instead. I think I did a pretty good job with Frollo's page. VoidCommanderExdeath 19:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ...And you deleted my work. Not gonna argue; this is your Wiki, you can run it how you want. Still, I'm not sure if I can come up with a full story. *sighs* I'm worthless, it seems... VoidCommanderExdeath 20:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I see. *thinks and chuckles* We'd make a great team, huh? *ahem* Anyways, I'm certain you saw what I put before you deleted it, correct? What'd you think of it? VoidCommanderExdeath 23:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Really? That's great! *gets out notepad* Okay, so we already have some stuff down for Frollo. All we need is a story. Got anything? VoidCommanderExdeath 00:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yes, I just came up with something. If each boss has a unique battle track (doubt it), I came up with one for Frollo. It's a remixed version of the song "Hellfire," which is just suited for an epic battle. VoidCommanderExdeath 00:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Templates? Feel free to take care of it all. I can't wait to see the mugshots (for talk bubbles, right?)! And don't worry... take as much time as you need - EternalNothingnessXIII 22:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. Sure, that's fine. - EternalNothingnessXIII 22:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Votes for Featured Article? Sure, go ahead. - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:08, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Logo Hey, it's KKD from the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. I noticed your current logo seemed kind of... plain. I could make new one for you, if you'd like. I'll post a tentative logo in a few minutes. KingdomKeyDarkside 17:01, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Here it is! take a look! Image:Tentative logo.png KingdomKeyDarkside 17:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks... if only I knew how to change the logo and sidebar... - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::To change the logo, you just have to upload a new version of . - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 19:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i keep spamming your talk page Lumaria is a flower salesman in the Graceful Borough. He attempts to invade and take over Ansem's castle, cast into the Realm of Darkness for his intrusion by Braig. As void the Void/Sora/Ventus/Vanitas thing, I've been working hard on trying to get it working. I have a few rough ideas, but... - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, the invasion of Ansem's castle references to his attempt to later take over the Organization. I was thinking maybe he'd start talking to Relena or Lea about it... And yes, it's part of Radiant Garden's evolution, from Graceful Borough > Radiant Garden > Hallow Bastion > Radiant Garden 2. Lumaria's weapon is actually just a bunch of flowers he forms into a small scythe, so you weren't too far off :P - EternalNothingnessXIII 10:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You're right again! Lumaria does inspire Lea and Isa. All the Organization's complete beings appear, save for Sora (Master Xehanort = Xemnas, if you want to get technical, even though he has no relation to the Org. members in this story). Dawn's actually becoming a bit of a child person, because she does meet the Hollow Bastion gang when they're young. Leon's about 6 or whatever 15 years before KH1, so he's obviously in charge of the group. - EternalNothingnessXIII 22:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello hi im from the kingdom hearts wikia and i just created a new article it's called kingdom hearts III so id like some comments or suggestions thanks.Durrf9 15:38, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello hi im from kh wiki and i was wondering if you could give any comments or suggestions on my new articles talk page the article is kingdom hearts iii thanks.Durrf9 15:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ienzo should ienzo be a character in the keyblade wars? i think at the time he would be 2-4.Durrf9 19:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::He is. He's three years old at the time, living on the streets with Dymé before Dawn finds him and brings him to Ansem's castle, where he's adopted. - EternalNothingnessXIII 20:02, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Images Dymé looks a bit old (he's 9). As for look-alikes like Shadow and Void, I think it'd be easier if we just edited a line art we found on DeviantArt or something. I'll see what I can find. These are brilliant nonetheless, though :D - EternalNothingnessXIII 18:37, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Let me rephrase that... I mean see if you could just trace Nomura's artwork of Riku and Roxas, so it looks EXACTLY identical. - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:20, March 19, 2010 (UTC) It's just as much a theft as making line art is. We're not selling anything here... The images are fine, I just wanted it to look just like Nomura's work. I know some people are able to do that... - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I know, and I appreciate all your hard work. Forget that DeviantArt nonsense. I didn't mean to steal from it. That was just to give you a model as to exactly what I was looking for. I love Nomura's style just as much as the next guy, and appreciate what you're doing. If you'd like a model for Dymé, look at Tidus's face from KH1... - EternalNothingnessXIII 00:02, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ZACH's magic list Dawn I'm making a dawn pic.Never mind i suck and i'm gonig to leave so your on your own so bye. Eadit reason is i wanted to make the pic but i failed the worest fail in the history of fail so i am no longer working on it or the game or wiki.ZACH 06:06, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea We already have all the worlds and characters down for KH: The Keyblade War, but it looks like we need Abilities and Magic, now. ZACH already had us started (before he left and removed the list) with spells, but we'll need more, as well as other abilities. Perhaps we can work together on this? VoidCommanderExdeath 01:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure. - EternalNothingnessXIII 18:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : Okay. I guess I should create a new page for the Magic and Abilities, then? 23:34, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd keep it in User Space for now. Just create User:VoidCommanderExdeath/Magic and do the same for abilities. Once we get a version we like, we'll move it to Main Space. - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Done. Now, I'd like to discuss this: I was thinking of giving Holy to Dawn, Flare to Void, and Meteor to Shadow, but I'm unsure. I'm also thinking of giving Gravity to Void. What do you think? VoidCommanderExdeath 20:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I like that idea so far. Do you mind coming on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki's IRC Channel so we're not contstantly using the talk page? - EternalNothingnessXIII 20:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing! VoidCommanderExdeath 20:07, March 26, 2010 (UTC) help i pulled a dtn thing sorry bout that any ways i could use some help editing if you would.ZACH 02:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Certainly. ::With what? - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) editingZACH 05:50, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I meant editing what? - EternalNothingnessXIII 11:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) stuff on this wiki.ZACH 00:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You're not being specific. What stuff? - EternalNothingnessXIII 11:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Any thing i want help editing this stuff or i will leave.ZACH 02:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :You won't get anywhere threatening me. Name something you'd like to do, and I'll help the best I can. - EternalNothingnessXIII 18:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Quick question So, I need to know how the battle system is going to be in Keyblade War. I know that it's not the bitch of a battle system from CoM, so that only leaves BBS, traditional, and 358/2 Days, as well as a totally original system. I need it in order to properly make abilities. VoidCommanderExdeath 19:41, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the game was too close to BBS, so I decided to basically start from scratch, but keeping the major plot points in. If you can work out a good battle system on your own, I'd love to hear about it. If not, then BBS/traditional would be what we strive for. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Gee, I'm not sure if I can come up with a battle system entirely from scratch...Although, I think we can use the growth system from BBS, along with a traditional battle system. I can't quite explain it that well, but what do you expect from a guy who specializes in abilities? VoidCommanderExdeath 23:00, April 4, 2010 (UTC) True... well, I'm not sure... - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:02, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Long time no see, eh? Well, here anyway. I wanted to ask if I could add my character to The Keyblade War, as his backstory places him present in the War. Maggosh 21:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC... soon Sure - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Idea Hey, ENX. It's been a while. Anyways, I came up with an idea for a system for Keyblade War. It'll feature the growth system from BBS, and will have a battle system that is a combination of both BBS and a traditional one. You basically can assign different abilities and spells onto your character. You can even have two of the same family of spell at once (both Fire and Fira, for instance). These spells cost MP. Action abilities are used in the same way, but they cost their own type of points instead (I've been thinking of calling them Action Points or ACP, but I'm not sure). When either the MP or ACP gauges run out, they go into a charge similar to KHII. What do you think? VoidCommanderExdeath 01:18, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds good so far. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 02:39, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. I also came up with something else. Beneath the MP and ACP gauges, there will be a Limit Gauge. It fills up gradually upon doing a certain action, and, when full, it makes a "Limit" command appear on the Command Menu. Selecting it will give a list of powerful Limit Breaks, which you can then select and execute. The Limit Gauge resets after using a Limit. There are different conditions to fill the Limit Gauge which will be found throughout the course of the game (cast spells, use items, use special attacks, etc.), with taking damage being the default. VoidCommanderExdeath 19:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) We may very well use that idea. I'd still like to do something totally original with our system, though. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 19:29, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I guess we'll just have to figure something out, then. VoidCommanderExdeath 20:19, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Eternal I have to help my brother I will be back--BlazeCannon15 20:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC)